


I Will Do Better

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bullying, Developing Relationship, Fights, M/M, Megatron is a jerk, Relationship Advice, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: "Ultra Magnus and Rodimus begin a relationship. For Ultra Magnus, he does not know all the ins and outs. And thus, this leads to their first fight, but ultimately, Ultra Magnus will learn to do better for him."Written for "Rodimags Week" on tumblr.





	I Will Do Better

It had been the most fun he had had. An amazing entrance, Thunderclash was, in his opinion, humiliated. Ultra Magnus had danced with him, and now they were talking.

The loud room made it so Rodimus had to lean in close to talk. It was just random things, and Rodimus was happy with random. Ultra Magnus was looking increasingly uncomfortable, not quite looking at Rodimus in the optics.

He was looking down just a little. Rodimus smiled.

“You wanna kiss me Magnus?”

Ultra Magnus went red, and after a moment, he moved his hand just a little closer to touch Rodimus’s own servos.

It went from there.

Rodimus pulled Magnus out and off to his quarters, all the while asking “are you sure?”. Magnus kept saying yes. Rodimus knew he was not the most touch friendly and wanted to be sure.

As long as Rodimus Prime had wanted this, he would not make Ultra Magnus feel like he had to do it.

Rodimus learned that Magnus, despite hating to be touched, knew how to hold a bot. He held Rodimus against him gently with his big hands, pressing their sparks close as they spark merged and kissed. 

It just added to the experience.

“Do you know I’ve had the biggest crush on you for years?” Rodimus asked, smiling as he nuzzled Ultra Magnus’ face happily.

“Did you? I’m flattered.” Ultra Magnus nuzzled back, “You should rest now Rodimus. I have a late shift... I really should not of been dancing.”

“You had fun though right?”

Ultra Magnus got the tiniest smile on his face. “... Yeah I did. I will see you later.”

Rodimus smiled and saw him off, going back in for a good recharge. 

\------

The next day Rodimus was chipper. He carved on the underside of his desk this day, ignoring Megatron when he came in.

“Rodimus?”

Rodimus rolled his optics, and paused his carving for the moment.

“Ultra Magnus you said he was in here.” Megatron grumbled, and Rodimus perked up.

“He was... How odd.”

“I cant believe this. What a childish.... And he wants to be a ‘co-captain’. Ridiculous. Lets go.”

Rodimus frowned at that. More insults... At least Ultra Magnus would defend him now.

“... Indeed. Lets go, he will turn up eventually.”

The door closed and Rodimus’ optics stung. It was like nothing happened. It wasn't like they had sparkmerged and that he had told Ultra Magnus he had a crush on him. Rodimus got up, and stabbed the knight deep into his table, storming out of his office.

He barged past Megatron and Ultra Magnus, ignoring as Magnus called to him. To the pit with him. Rodimus went right to his room, flopping on the bed as he held back his tears.

\-----

Rung looked up, drawn out of his thoughts by the loud knock. He put his glasses on and stood up. It was awfully late, and it was not often anyone came to see him out side of sessions, save for Skids

He opened the door an was met with the legs of Ultra Magnus. That... was not expected at all. Despite his recommendations for sessions Ultra Magnus always refused.

“Are you free?” The former enforcer glowered down at Rung.

“Well... Yes I suppose. Come in.”

Ultra Magnus practically stepped over him, sitting down on a couch and interlacing his servos, face still glowering.

Before Rung could speak Ultra Magnus spoke.

“I made a mistake, the issue is Im not sure what the mistake was. I hate to give out my personal life but I don’t know what to do.” He looked at Rung, “I spark merged with Rodimus. After the party.”

Rung had to pause a moment. “I was not aware you had an interest in Rodimus. That is an awfully big step to take so early in a relationship. Was that the mistake?”

“No... Well... I dont think so. He said he liked me. That he had for a long time.” Ultra Magnus was fidgeting with his hands and looking blankly ahead. Just talking about this was clearly uncomfortable.

“Do you like him?”

“Of course I do. I would not of done it if I didn’t. I don’t... I don’t like being touched.”

“Yes of course.” Rung nodded. He had believed that Ultra Magnus thought Rodimus too immature, with how often he talked about that with Megatron. But he supposed no romance was perfect.

“What is the issue?”

“Well... the day after, Rodimus just got very stand offish and annoyed with me. He won’t leave his hab suit and he even blocked my number. It’s been a week and he wont talk to me. Did I not preform well? He seemed happy after wards.”

“Rodimus is not the type to get mad over something like that.” Rung stated flatly, and Ultra Magnus nodded slowly, shifting awkwardly as he began to press, “What happened between the time after you spark merged and before he got angry with you?”

“Megatron had some reports he needed filed over the incident and needed Rodimus’ input on the situation as Rodimus saw it. Well... I wanted Rodimus input. Megatron didn’t. But I insisted for a good report we needed everyones take.”

Rung took a set in his char, crossing his legs and smiling. He nodded for Magnus to continue.

“We came to Rodimus office and he was not there. We left after I said he would turn up. Shortly after that Rodimus stormed by us and went into his hab suit. I tried messaging him but after a few messages he just... Blocked me.” Ultra Mangus sagged, “I don’t understand what could of gotten him so mad so quickly.”

Rung sighed, he had an idea what this was. “Megatron was with you? Did he say anything? Did he bring up Rodimus rank by any chance?”

“Well... yes. The usual thing. I think he called the ‘co-captain’ ridiculous again. Before that, he called Rodimus childish.” Magnus paused a moment, then finally looked at Rung, “He was in the room wasn’t he? But... I didn’t say anything bad.”

“What did you say?”

“I just said ‘Indeed’. Then told him we should go.”

“Well the ‘indeed’ can be taken as an agreement.” Rung said slowly

“I was not agreeing with him. I was just telling him I heard him.” Ultra Magnus said sternly.

“You agree with him a lot though.”

“The immaturity yes. I’ve never said Rodimus’ rank was fake. Optimus gave him that rank. That makes it as valid as any other. Not to mention this is his ship. Legally its his.”

“Have you ever directly told Megatron that? Have you ever told Rodimus that?” Rung scrubbed at a smudge on his leg, “This relates to the second reason for his anger. He is mad because you did not stand up for him.”

Ultra Magnus held his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. “I didn't know he was there...”

“Defending a loved one is a constant thing You do it when they are beside you, and when they are not, or you think they are not, around.” Rung smiled at him, “You are new to this. Its alright to make a mistake. But you need to acknowledge you have not done much to defend Rodimus from things Megatron has said.”

Ultra Magnus sighed again, but he nodded.

“Megatron is your friend, but he is a friend he has had... Issues with people constantly defying his authority. He is also very opinionated. He may need a little reminder to respect the fact that this ship belongs to Rodimus, and thus he has say in what happens.”

“And I need to apologize and say I will do better, to Rodimus.”

Rung nodded, smiling as Ultra Magnus got up and left. No thanks, which was not that uncommon, but he was happy to help.

\-------

He could only stay in his room for so long. Rodimus was back out in the world, abet only to drink a little in Visages. There were not too many people in it these days, and no one wold think he would be there. it was perfect.

He rested his head on his arm, playing with his near empty glass. He let out a long sigh, Mirage giving him a sympathetic look.

“You look like a bot with some troubles.” Mirage stated, pouring Rodimus a bit more engex. 

“Yeah... Yeah I do.” Rodimus lifted his head and downed the glass, grimacing a little as it burned a tad. He went back to his previous position. he was in no mood to talk about it.

“There you are.” 

Rodimus closed his optics and let out a low groan, not even lifting his head as Megatron stood behind him.

“So you finally stopped that nonsense? Good. There is paper work I need-”

“Do your own paper work. I’m not Starscream or your secretary.”

Rodimus could practically feel Megatron get angrier “It’s you’re paperwork, ‘co-captain’ and-”

“That is enough.”

Rodimus lifted his head and watched as Ultra Magnus walked in, right to him, a big hand resting on his spoiler. “I will make sure he does his share of the work, Megatron. Go do yours now.”

Rodimus perked up faster then he wanted to. He was not done being mad, but Magnus had just come in like one of those human Knights in Shining Armor. He turned to look at Megatron, smiling smugly as he leaned against Ultra Magnus’ hip.

“He has been putting this off for days. It’s his-”

“He is not a subordinate, Megatron, He is your equal in rank. Regardless of what he has done, you equally share the work.” Ultra Magnus said sternly.

Megatron was surprised, though he regained himself. “Why are you suddenly so keen on me treating him fairly now? Are you his caregiver?”

“He is my boyfriend.” Rodimus snapped, fed up with being thought of as a fresh forged bot.

Megatron balked, and Rodimus loved it.

“You... him?”

Ultra Magnus let out a loud vent from his sides, which blew in Rodimus face. It was very hot. He was embarrassed. Rodimus felt bad then. He had been so caught up he forgot how private Ultra Magnus was.

“Yes. We had a little fight but... I’m going to make it up to him. Now go, Megatron. I will catch up with you later at the usual time.”

Megatron nodded. “Alright. I better see those reports done by the end of the week, though.” he left, and Rodimus looked up at Magnus.

“Thank you... And I’m sorry I blurted that out.”

Ultra Magnus grimaced. “If not out of you, then Swerve eventually... I prefer that it was you he heard it from.”

“So we are... A thing?”

Magnus nodded slowly. “Yes... We are. And I promise... I will do better.”

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs face with hands* Oh man making Magnus get Megatron to lay the fuck off was cathartic. I love it when people make someone help rodimsu with the fact Megatron was a nasty ass jerk to him through most of season 2 of mtmte. I hope others like it too. Happy rodimags week yall! got another fic for later.


End file.
